The Newman's Find out the Truth
by VictorNikkiFan
Summary: Nick finds out the truth regarding Faith. The Newman's go to court to fight to regain the ranch. What will happen once Nick finds out the truth? Will the Newman's regain their ranch back?


**THE NEWMAN'S FIND OUT THE TRUTH**

As the Newman's are continuing to eat lunch, Nikki asks Victor, "What is the strategy of regaining the ranch?" Victor states, "Well, Michael is going to be showing the judge the DNA test results. While we were away in Belgium, Michael told me that is the main reason she won the ranch because of claiming the two children being mine. Now knowing that neither are mine, she has no reason to be living there. That ranch belongs to the Newman family and she has no affiliation with us. As they continue talking, Michael arrives at the club. Michael says "hi" to everyone and explains to Victor that the judge wants to see them first thing tomorrow morning.

Victor states, "Well, Nikki and I have a huge announcement to make to you. Nikki and I are going to have two babies." Michael has a shocked look on his face and tells them "congratulations." Michael says, "Well that changes some of my strategies for the case. I'm going to be bringing that up in court tomorrow and explaining to the judge that two infants deserve to be raised in a home where the other two children were raised, not in a hotel suite." Nikki asks, "Do you think that's a good chance we can get our home back?" Michael, "I'm hoping for an easy case but I'm not sure Ashley will give up the ranch that easily." Nikki shakes her head and says, "She has no chance of keeping my home. She has no Newman children and that ranch has always stayed in the hands of the Newman's for the past 30 years. My family deserves that ranch not that tramp." Victoria looks at her mom and says, "Mom, don't get upset it's not good for the babies. I do agree with you but to call her a tramp?" Nikki states, "Victoria I don't need to remind you, that she destroyed our first marriage because she was jealous of us. Now more than ever she's completely jealous and takes our home away from us after your father got shot. How low is that?" Victor picks up her hand and states, "I don't want you to think about her. The only thing I want you to think about is raising our babies at our home." He kisses her hand and tells her he loves her and Nikki states the same to him.

Michael tells them that he's going to go to the office to organize for tomorrow. As he's preparing to leave; his cell phone rings and looks shocked. He gets off the phone and states, "Nicholas, the DNA tests are in." Nicholas states, "Well do we know?" Michael tells him that he'll be getting the paperwork in a few minutes. As the Newman's are patiently waiting, Nick tells them he's going to call Sharon to see if she wants to meet at the club to find out also. The carrier comes in with the paperwork for Michael. Sharon tells Nicholas she's on her way. Michael thanks the carrier and hands it over to Nicholas. Nick looks at his family and tells them he's scared to find out. Phyllis tells him that he deserves to know the truth. Nicholas opens the envelope and looks at the paper and puts it down on the table. Victor states, "Well my boy what does it say?" Nicholas with tears in his eyes, states, "Baby Faith is mine and Sharon's with 99% accuracy. Dad, who the hell would take Sharon's baby away from her and make her believe that she died, we even buried ashes we thought were Faith's. I'm going to kill whoever did this to us. We went through mourning our baby when this whole time that whore was raising our baby. I have a feeling dad that Adam had something to do with this and that so call Dr. Taylor. Dad, don't you find it funny that Adam was always the one to call Dr. Taylor not that tramp. He was always around Ashley, and then after she supposedly gave birth, she invites him to live at your house but kicks you out? Come on, something is very odd about that whole situation." Victor looks at JT and tells him that he wants an investigation done on who stole my boy's baby and gave her to Ashley. He also tells JT to find out if Ashley had anything to do with it. JT tells him he'll look into it. Victor tells Michael, "As soon as we find out, I want to sue whoever for kidnapping." Nicholas looks at his dad and tells him, "I want the person or persons brought to justice. I want the DA to prosecute to the fullest extent." Nicholas looks at Michael and states, "how do Sharon and I get our daughter out of the hands of that tramp." Michael tells him that he's going to call the police and Sharon and he can meet them at the ranch to get their daughter. Nicholas tells him that as soon as Sharon arrives we'll leave. Sharon arrives and states, "We are going where Nicholas?" Nick walks up to her and gives her a hug. He says, "I just got the test results and Faith is ours." Sharon starts to cry and Victor and Nikki goes up to her to support her. Victor states, "I promise you we will be getting to the bottom of this and finding out who stole your child and I'm going to prosecute them." Sharon and Nicholas leave with Michael.

The rest of the Newman's are sitting there in shock. Nikki says, "Victor, our family is continuing to grow. Faith is our grandchild; Victoria is having a new baby and our wonderful two babies. Now more than ever I want us to get our home back." Victor says, "I'm going to promise you that I'll do everything in my power to regain what's ours. We already won NE back now we just need to regain our ranch." Victoria says that she and JT are going to go up to their suite and take a nap. As Victor and Nikki are sitting there; he looks at her and says, "Real soon we'll be seeing our grandchild." Nikki states, "I can't believe that Ashley would pass her off as your daughter. Talk about desperation to keep her man." Victor states, "I don't think Ashley knew about it but was a victim in all of this." Nikki, "There you go again defending the tramp that broke up our first marriage. Do I need to remind you that she stole your sperm and tried passing off Abby as yours when in fact it was Brads?, Then once you got shot she walks in and tells you she wants a divorce as your heart is failing?, How about this one. She kicks you out of your home after you get out of the hospital and has no regard for your health. You are going to sit here and defend that whore after what she did to you and our family, I mean especially our boy. If we wouldn't have had the DNA tests done, you'd still be thinking Abby was yours. You know she had no intention of ever telling the truth when it came to her; just so she can have her paws on you."

Katherine walks in and sees Victor and Nikki. She walks up to them and states, "So how did it go at the doctor's appointment?" Nikki states, "Oh Katherine I feel that you should sit down for the important announcement." Katherine sits down and Nikki states, "Well I and the babies are fine." Katherine looks confused and Nikki says, "I'm having twins Katherine." Katherine tells them congratulations. Nikki states, "We also just found out that Faith is our grandchild; Nick and Sharon are on their way to the ranch to get their daughter back." Katherine states, "Faith is still with Ashley?" Nikki states, "We were waiting for the DNA tests to come in and they just did. I'll tell you this; I think Adam had something to do with this." Katherine asks, "When is the court case for regaining the ranch?" Victor states, "Tomorrow." Katherine says, "Well I hope it turns out the way you want it to. Besides, I see no reason why Ashley should be allowed to keep it." As they are sitting there, Nicholas and Sharon arrive back with Faith. He walks up to his parents and says, "Say hi to your grandchild." He hands the baby to Nikki and with tears in her eyes, "Welcome home Faith. You are finally with your mother and father. We are going to protect you in anyway we can, Faith Cassie Newman." Victor looks at Nicholas and asks, "How did it go at the ranch?"

Nicholas tells his dad, "Well Ashley didn't want to give Faith to us, but the police had to remind her that the child was never hers biologically. Dad, Ashley also stated that you are in for the fight of your life tomorrow with regards to the ranch. She even had the gall to say and I quote, "Tell your dad and his stripper mistress that they'll never step foot on this ranch again." Katherine states, "I can't believe she would say that." Nikki states, "It doesn't surprise me or you Katherine. You and I both know she's always been jealous of the family Victor and I have. She always wants what she can't have and this proves it." Katherine states, "Nikki you are a much better person than she'll ever be. It seems her only defense is bringing up your past." Victor states, "She thinks that by bringing up Nikki's past it hurts her and me; which in fact it makes Nikki and I want to fight her more and bring her down." Nicholas states, "I'm going to take Sharon and Faith home. I'll meet you at the court house tomorrow." As Nicholas leaves, Katherine asks if Nikki needs her to be at the court house also. Nikki states, "Only if you want to. " As Katherine leaves, she tells her two good friends to get enough rest because of the 'battle you are about to have."

Victor tells Nikki that they should go to NE to make sure "their crept is out of my office." Nikki tells him ok we'll go. Victor and Nikki leave and head to NE. When they walk into Victor's office, Victor notices that his picture on the wall and the pictures on his desk are gone. He wonders where they are. Nikki states, "Victor, you don't think they threw them away do you?" Victor tells her he doesn't think they would have the guts to do that. As they are looking around, Adam shows up. Adam states, "What the hell are you doing in my office?" Victor goes up to him and tells him "This is my office. We regained control a few days ago." Adam says, "oh yeah that. Well I'm here to clean out my office." Victor asks him what happened to his pictures. Adam states, "Well Ashley didn't want to look at your or Nikki's face everyday and took them to the ranch. You remember her home." Victor walks up to him and looks him into the eyes, and says, "By the way my son is at my home regaining custody of his daughter Faith. If you or Ashley had anything to do with the kidnapping, you'll be sitting your ass back in jail and eventually prison. Then I'm going to sue whoever did this. I promise you I will find out and get the police involved. So, I'd be scared if I was you." Victor gets on the phone and calls security. Security shows up and Victor tells them to escort Mr. Wilson out of NE, and to make sure he never shows his face here again. Adam tells Victor that he isn't done with him. Victor tells him,  
"Get the hell out of here now." Adam is then escorted out of the building. Victor looks at Nikki and she states, "The nerve of that woman. I hope after tomorrow she'll be out of our lives forever." Victor states, "I'll guarantee you my sweet love, she will be and you'll never have to deal with her again." Nikki states, "I can't wait to see her face once the judge tells her to move out. I want to personally wipe that smile right off of her face." Victor looks at her and states, "I can't believe that you would say that about her. Yes, I agree she's done some things that I question but at the time she deserved the ranch. " Nikki states, "Victor, she was raising our son's daughter, that doesn't make you mad as hell? It makes me mad as hell and I want to go and slap the hell out of her. I personally want to be the one to tell her to get the hell out of our home." Victor looks at her with a smile and says, "This is why I love you so much. You'll do anything to protect your family. I just don't want to you be getting upset. We have the babies to think of now. I'm so happy to say that you're the only mother of my children. I will promise you again that I will regain the ranch for us and our family. I want our babies to learn how to ride the horses and to enjoy the privileges of living at the ranch." Now, Mrs. Newman we should go upstairs to get some rest to prepare for tomorrow. The Newman's start to head upstairs to their suite holding hands.

As they walk into their suite, Nikki starts to pick out clothes for them for tomorrow. Victor starts to get ready for bed and tells Nikki to "come here." She walks up to him and he tells her to sit on the couch with him. He holds her hands and says, "You know I wouldn't be able to go through all of this without your love and support. I'm so happy you're back in my life and we are going to be getting married again real soon." He moves in closer to Nikki and gives her a passionate kiss. He takes his hands and puts them on her stomach and says, "Now my babies, this is your daddy. I will protect and love you two. You and mommy need to be safe until the day of your birth. I'm going to win back our home and get the nursery ready for your great arrival. Your mommy and I are going to be getting married again except this time it's forever. I love the two of you and can't wait to hold you two in my arms." He looks back up at Nikki and sees she's crying. Victor tells her, "I don't want to upset you." Nikki says, "I'm not upset. I'm just so grateful that we are finally back together. I'm also so happy that we are having these babies. We deserve this happiness after everything we've been through the past 2 years." They get ready for bed and Victor holds Nikki in his arms for the entire night.

As Nikki starts to stir the next morning, she notices Victor isn't in the bed. She sits up and notices him pacing the room. Nikki gets out of bed and walks over to him. She puts her arms around him and he turns around and says, "Good morning my sweet love." She says, "Good morning. What is wrong?" Victor states, "I'm worried about today. I want more than anything to be moving my family back to the ranch where we belong." Nikki says, "Well, Michael is going to do everything he can for us." She moves in closer and gives him a kiss with so much passion and love that she feels for him. They start to get ready; as Victor's cell phone rings. Victor says, "Hello." "Daddy it's me and Nicholas. We are ready to go when you are." Victor says, "We're almost ready and we'll meet downstairs." Victor looks at Nikki and states, "If I have it my way this will be the last night we spend in this suite. Tomorrow night we will be sleeping in our bed knowing our entire family is sleeping at the ranch." They walk out and start heading downstairs.

As they see their kids, Victoria walks up to her mom and says, "Are you and the babies up to this?" Nikki says, "I wouldn't miss this for the world." Nick says, "Let's go and get our home back." Victor agrees with him and the Newman family leaves.

They arrive in the courtroom and meet up with Michael. Nikki looks around and notices that Ashley isn't around. She brings it up to Victoria, and Victoria tells her mom "don't you find that odd that the tramp of the manor isn't here? She probably doesn't have enough gall to show up to hear that she'll lose her happy home." The Newman's start to sit down to patiently wait for the court hearing to start; Katherine walks in and sits down right behind Nikki. She puts her hand on her shoulder and Nikki turns around to see Katherine. She thanks Katherine for coming to support her. Katherine says whispering, "I wouldn't miss this knowing my two favorite people are going to be getting their home back where it belongs."

The judge arrives and asks if everyone is here. He asks if Ashley and Adam have arrived and their attorney says no. "They decided not to come here today and face this family." The judge starts the proceedings. Ashley's attorney tells the court that his client received the ranch in a divorce settlement recently. She has two children that are Mr. Newman's children and she feels that the children deserve the same treatment that his two older children received while they were growing up. Michael stands up and tells the court that there is new evidence pertaining to the DNA of the two children that the attorney has brought up. Those two children aren't Mr. Newman's children. In fact one of the children is actually Mr. Newman's grand daughter not his daughter. That child has now been reunited with her mother and father. Your honor, there is also new evidence pertaining to Mr. Newman and his fiancée Mrs. Newman. They have evidence to prove that Mrs. Newman is pregnant with twins. They feel that do to this new evidence it's only right that they win the ranch back. It has been their home for the past 25+ years and they have two grown children, grandchildren and now two new babies. Ms. Abbot has no proof for the reason she needs that home. In fact her 14 year old daughter received her real father's home after her half-sister passed away so suddenly. Your honor, I'm asking you to please look at the new evidence and grant Mr. and Mrs. Newman their ranch back to them. The judge asks if anyone has anything to add before he makes his ruling. Victor stands up and says, "Your honor, I'm Victor Newman and bought that ranch almost 30 years ago. My fiancée and I raised our two beautiful children there, and my grandchildren were being raised their, until Ms. Abbott decided that they didn't deserve to live there. Yes, Ms. Abbott received the ranch when we got divorced only on the assumption that the two children in question were my children and be brought up the same way as my two older children. Now, those children aren't mine and my fiancée is pregnant with our babies, and I don't want them to be raised at a hotel suite but in the home where our other children were raised. Thank you your honor for taking this into account." The judge states, they'll recess for 2 hours and he'll come back with the verdict. The judge leaves, and Nikki falls into Victor's arms. Nikki states, "I'm going to be going crazy until we find out." Victor states, 'Now don't you worry about it. Once the judge comes back and after seeing the evidence, there is no question we will be gaining it back." Nikki looks him in the eyes, and says, "I love you so much. I hope you're right." Katherine comes up to Nikki and says, "Now don't you worry your pretty little head off, you and Victor have so much history and love between the two of you. If anyone deserves to get their home back it's the two of you. I don't want anything to happen to those precious twins in there. I love the two of you and you know I love you like a daughter."

As Victor tells his family that they should go out into the hall. They walk out and Nicholas and Victoria start pacing the hallway. Victor holds Nikki as they wait. A few minutes later, Michael comes out and tells them the judge has rendered a verdict. Victor looks at him and says, "So soon? This doesn't look good for our case." Michael tells him not to worry about it. The entire family walks back into the courtroom including Katherine. They stay standing until the judge arrives back. As the judge enters the courtroom, they sit down. The judge tells them that it wasn't an easy verdict after taking everything into account including the new evidence. He asks the Newman's to stand up as he gives his verdict. He states, 'I'm very disappointed in the defendants not being here. But in any case, Mr. and Mrs. Newman, you have proven the reasons the ranch has always been owned by you. I'm going to grant that the ranch be given back to its rightful owners Mr. and Mrs. Newman. You may take ownership of the ranch as soon as tomorrow." He looks at Ashley's attorney and states, "Your client has 24 hours to remove herself, Adam and her child from the property. If there are any problems, Mr. Baldwin please contact the police and show them a copy of these orders." This court is adjourned.

Nikki looks at Victor and notices tears in his eyes, as she has tears in her eyes, and states, "Tomorrow we are going home. Our entire family will be living back at the ranch. Oh, Victor now everything is in order to start making those wedding plans." Victor gives her the most passionate kiss with all the love he has ever felt for her. Victor looks at his family and states, "We should all go celebrate, Katherine, Michael you two are also invited including Murphy and Lauren and Fen." Michael and Katherine tell them they'll go and get their families and meet at the club.

The Newman's enter the club and find a table big enough for them all to sit at. As they are sitting down, Sharon, Noah, Faith, JT, Reed, Phyllis and summer all arrive. They say congratulations to Victor and Nikki and sit down. As they are waiting for Michael and Katherine and their families; Nick looks at his parents and states, "Well tomorrow is going to be a huge day for us. We all get to move back into our respectful homes, and we get to move all the furniture back into the main house." Victor replies, "That's right while we were gone, you removed all our furniture. That what every kind of you my boy to preserve what your mom and I had for furniture." Nikki replies, "Did you even remove the piano?" Victoria states, "Yes mom he did. He didn't want anything to happen to it since you're the only one who has ever played it." Victor tells his son to call the storage area to let them know we'll be removing our items tomorrow. "We also need to call a couple of moving trucks to return our items to our homes." The waiter comes up to the table and asks if anyone wants some wine. Victor tells him for him and Nikki they'll have sparkling grape juice and for their daughter also. The rest can have wine if they'd like. Phyllis states, "No we all will be having sparkling grape juice." Sharon says, "Nikki I heard congratulations are in order for both you and Victor. Having another baby is very exciting news for the family." Nick states, "Yes it is Sharon, but mom and dad are having twins." Sharon looks at both Victor and Nikki and states, "Well then double congratulations."

Michael, Lauren, Fen, and Katherine and Murphy come over to their table and take their seats. Lauren tells both Victor and Nikki congratulations on winning the ranch back, and Michael told me that you're pregnant with twins Nikki, congratulations." Nikki says thank you to all of them. She states, "Especially you Michael for all the hard work you put in from Victor being in the hospital, to helping us win back NE and our ranch. We will always be so grateful to you." As they continue to celebrate, Nicholas notices Adam and Ashley and Abby walking in.

Ashley walks up to their table and says, "Are you happy now? You've completely ruined my life. First you make my daughters take DNA tests, then you take NE back, next you take my daughter away from me and now you took my home." Michael states, "Have you forgotten Ashley that there is a restraining order against the 3 of you coming near the Newman family?" If you don't leave our table now I'll have no choice but to call the police and have you escorted out of here."Ashley states, "Oh yeah that, well just to let the Great and Powerful Newman family know this isn't over." Nikki stands up and goes up to Ashley and states, "It is over Ashley, you lost a long time ago. That baby was never yours to begin with and Victor had every right to have DNA tests done on those children. Now, you know damn well that the ranch has always been mine and Victor's home with our children, grandchildren and the new babies on the way. We have rightfully taken back what's always belonged to this Newman family. We've heard enough of your spewing for a lifetime. Tomorrow your crept better be out of my house, or I'll have no choice but to throw it out on the curb, where I should've thrown you a long time ago. So if you don't mind, I've wanted to say this to you for a very long time, "Get the hell away from my family." Ashley comes up to Nikki's face and says, "How dare you say that to me" and slaps Nikki. Victoria stands up and goes up to Ashley and says, "Get away from my mother you tramp." As Nikki gains her composure, Nikki looks at Ashley and states, "You are nothing but a home wrecking whore. You know you've always been jealous of my family and you've always tried so hard to have Victor love you the way he's always loved me. Isn't it ironic that every time he's with you it never lasts and he always comes back to me?" Nikki gets closer to Ashley and slaps right across the face and states, "Stay the hell away from me and my family." Nikki sits back down and Ashley shocked walks away.

Nicholas looks at his mom and says, "Alright mom, good job. I know you've waited a long time to say those things to her. You had every right. " Victor states, "Now that they are finally out of our lives lets continue to enjoy our dinner." Victoria states, "By the way Daddy, they won't be out of our lives until tomorrow. But on a better note, I think the Newman's should have a family dinner at the main house tomorrow night to celebrate." All the Newman's agree with her and they continue eating their dinner. Nikki looks at Victor and tells him she's tired and needs to go lie down. Victoria states, "Mom, there isn't anything wrong with the babies is there?" Nikki states, 'No sweetheart it's just been a long day for me." Nikki says her goodbyes to everyone and tells them she'll see them tomorrow for the big day. Victor walks her up to the suite.

As they enter their suite, Nikki sits on the couch and tries to relax. Victor goes and sits right next to her and states, "Are you sure you're ok?" Nikki states, "That tramp just gets my blood boiling so bad." Victor states, "I noticed that but you need to remember to take it easy because of you and the babies." Nikki states, "I know." Victor tells her he doesn't want her lifting a thing tomorrow. He states, "I just want you to walk into our home and enjoy being there again." Nikki looks at him with tears in her eyes and says, "I love you so much. You've always been the love of my life and I'm so grateful for the life and family we have together." Victor with tears in his eyes replies, "You are the love of my life and I've always loved you. Thank you for the family you've given me especially Nicholas, Victoria and our two new babies." He puts his hands on her cheeks and gives her a passionate kiss and then they hug.


End file.
